


Top Secret Crush Talk - Kippen Siblings

by AllisonMikaelson



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kippen Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonMikaelson/pseuds/AllisonMikaelson
Summary: Amber and TJ talk about Amber's crush on Andi.





	Top Secret Crush Talk - Kippen Siblings

"You've been spending a lot of time with Andi lately, right?" Amber asks. She already knows the answer. TJ saw Andi's motorcycle about a week ago, and they've been riding together quite a lot. 

Frankly, Amber's just happy her brother is making more friends. Reed and Lester aren't friends with him anymore, and she never liked them much in the first place. He only ever really hangs out with his teammates when it's basketball related. Cyrus is great, and she really means that, but TJ needs more than just him. Even if they are the cutest boyfriends ever. 

"Yeah," TJ says with a shrug, snapping her out of her thoughts of how cute Cyrus and TJ are together. "Why?" he adds. 

"Just... do you think she likes me?" Amber asks. She's incredibly nervous. TJ knows she's gay, and she knows TJ is gay. Their parents, however, don't know about either of them. And Amber's never had a girlfriend before, but she wants Andi to be hers. Andi is so cute and sweet, and she keeps making her cute chokers and bracelets. She also has something resembling the pan flag in her shack, but Amber can't be sure on that. 

"Of course she likes you. You're friends," TJ says. Amber throws a pillow at him. He very clearly knows exactly what she's talking about, and she doesn't really like him messing with her. Andi and TJ being friends means that maybe TJ knows something, but he's proving pretty useless. 

"TJ! I'm serious about this. I... I like her. I want her to like me, too." 

"I honestly don't know for sure, Amber. You'll just have to talk to her." 

"You are absolutely no help," Amber says, throwing another pillow at him. The problem is that now she has no pillows, which is not a good thing. "Come on, Thelonious. Tell me everything you know, or I will be forced to tell everyone your name." 

"You wouldn't dare," TJ says. "It would be the last thing you ever did, and you know it. Besides, I really don't know anything else. She's not with Jonah anymore, if that helps." 

"It does not," Amber says with a roll of her eyes. She stands up in exasperation. "I already knew that. They haven't been together for a while. What I need to know is if she likes girls, and, more specifically, me." 

"Well, I don't know that," TJ says with a shrug, standing up as well. "Can I leave now?" 

"I really like her, okay? I don't want to lose her just because I like her, but I want to tell her. What if she could be my first girlfriend, TJ?" Amber asks, clearly both excited at the prospect of having a girlfriend and terrified at the idea of losing a friend. TJ can't really blame her. He remembers how scared he was with Cyrus. 

"It would be pretty cool. You having your first girlfriend when I have my first boyfriend. But I still don't have much to tell you. I can tell you that I don't think Andi would friend dump you just because you have feelings for her." 

"Are you sure?" Amber asks. She hates feeling this vulnerable, but Andi means so much to her. She never could've imagined it a while back, but Andi is the best friend she's ever had. She just can't lose her. 

Right before TJ can speak up again, there's a knock at the door. At the same time, TJ's phone goes off. He glances down at the screen before looking back at his sister.  
"Cyrus is here. I've got to go." 

"Thanks a lot, Thelonious," Amber shouts as TJ races out the door to meet his boyfriend.


End file.
